


Demonic Love

by Karezi413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karezi413/pseuds/Karezi413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The simple life of human Terezi's life with demonic Karkat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Love

Terezi giggled softly as the fur on Karkat’s chest tickled her face. He held her close as he flew with her. It had been so long now she wasn’t even scared of him just holding her as he flew, she’d even sometimes spread her arms like she was flying. That’d be when he’d drop her purposefully and catch her in barely a few seconds later. It was always cute to watch her cling on for dear life at that. He’d never dare to actually let her fall, she was one of the few humans who loved him despite being a demon. That’s why he had given her the power to live as long as she could, meaning age wouldn’t kill her, though she could die by any other means. Her body just stopped aging, that was why she’d spent nearly a century with him, loving him and making him happy. He spent his time with her, making her happy in return, protecting her from other dangers.

 

Only a few times had she regretted her life span, but most of the times it was when she was a hostage to get to him. She knew his life before her wasn’t a great one, he had become wanted by so many in the demon world. He only really regretted it when she was in danger. Otherwise he was okay with his past, he knew he stole from some and helped others, he wasn’t hiding it, he was proud of himself actually. She lectured a few times about how he shouldn’t have but she was just as bad, she didn’t do anything to stop him. The last time she was pissed at him, he departed to the demon world and when he returned he brought her an egg, which she hatched into a small little dragon. He told her it was a house dragon, bred to be small and didn’t breathe fire. It wasn’t long until she was breeding dragons, forcing them to move to the mountains so she could safely do it without them blowing his cover. She was reluctant to leave but he told her either one dragon or they moved so her choice was made. She couldn’t say no to the colorful scales they held.

 

Karkat landed by their house, tilting her chin up to him, he leaned in kissing her. She smiled into it and kissed him back, pressing to him. He wrapped her in his wings pulling her in closer. Boy did he love her, she was the only human he actually cared about. The only one who could touch his heart the way she did. She was his humanoid version of a desire demon, though she was much sexier and actually loved him back. He was so lucky to come to the earthly side of the universe in her time. Karkat receded his wings and demonly features, leaving his clothes a bit tattered. Terezi pulled back softly and took his hand, leading him inside with the cheerful smile she wore so well. 

 

Upon entering their home, the dragonlings flew to them in greeting, making the human smile. She loved the dragonlings and her beloved Pyralspite. The dragonlings were growing big, soon it’d be time for Karkat to take them back to the demon realm and sell them off to good homes. Then he’d take pyralspite and get her fertile to lay the eggs. Dragon raising wasn’t the best business, but it did rake in enough money to pay the bills. She even made it look easy! For a human she did much better than any other creature actually from the demon realm.

 

It wasn’t easy for them to be different species, it didn’t prevent them from mating but it did prevent them from making children. Karkat’s species had one more chromosome than humans, and that prevented their offspring. The chromosome was a special kind, almost hard to explain. His Species only carried one allele in their body and produced gametes where half had the allele and the rest didn’t. A sperm with one could only fertilize an egg without out and a sperm without it could only fertilize an egg with it. Normally she would be able to accept a sperm without it, but due to her humanity and him being a demon, his sperm continuously destroyed her eggs. 

 

He considered going to a sperm bank or letting her conceive with someone else but he just never mentioned it. They could adopt, but he wanted to have the whole experience even if it was technically not his half. The picture of a family life looked interesting on television, from conception to wherever it ended. He could tell she wanted it too. Maybe not at first, but after awhile she she wanted to be a mother. He’d inquire her on it and she said she didn’t care, but her eyes pleaded for it. He was considering maybe getting a sperm sample from a human that looked close enough to him and using that but he wasn’t sure if it was the best idea. 

 

His human left his side, feeding her little house dragonlings. He smiled at her, happy she was making a living on something she adored. She returned to her beloved demon, leaning up to kiss him again. He held her waist and kissed her back, smiling into it. She smiled into it as she felt him smile, pushing herself to him. He swept her off her feet, carrying her effortlessly to their room, closing the door to keep the dragonlings out.


End file.
